Kaitou Case
by crazyfan15
Summary: Conan and team gets call in to solve the Kaitou Case. Who is Kaitou Jeanne?


"Demon born in the darkness! In the name of god I'll seal you here," Maron said as angel wings were coming from her back and light was spreading on the demon. She threw the the pin. "CHECK MATE!" The demon got hit by the pin and disappeared. Fin grabbed the check piece. "Mission complete," she said. Kaitou Jeanne disappeared into the darkness, while the police came into the room. Miyako was infront. "Damn! She's gone!" Her father came from behind her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miyako. We'll catch her soon."

"Fin can I take a break? I'm really tired," Maron begged the little green hair angel. Fin put her cross her arms over her chest. "No way Maron. Demons could be lurking anywhere from everywhere. We must be ready at anytime." They were in Maron's apartment. Maron was cooking while Fin was flying around. Maron slammed down the spoon she was string with. "Oh come on Fin! I've been busy all month with checkmating demons. I can't even go on a date with Chiyaki." Fin ignored her. A vain pop from Maron's head. "FIN!" She grabbed the little angel, while Miyako came though the front door.

"Whose's Fin," she asked while taking off her shoes and coming through the kitchen. Maron let go of Fin fast and put her hands behind her back. "Um… no one." Miyako raised her eyebrow, but let it go. Maron went back to cooking. "Why are you over here and not with your family eating dinner?"

Miyako was sitting on the counter. "My mom was worry about you so she asked me to come over to see if you're eating right. But you're cooking so we don't need to worry." Maron smiled. 'At least someone is thinking about me,' she thought.

"How's the Kaitou Jeanne case going," she asked even when she already know. That made miyako frowned. "She got away again! She punched the wall next to her. "But I think Dad got a plan and he won't tell me yet!" Maron had a big sweat drop behind her head. 'Maybe because you can't keep your mouth shut,' she thought.

Next Day… "Maron! Come on! We're going to be late," Chiyaki called from outside her door. Maron came out dress in her school uniform. "Sorry about that. I couldn't fine my text book," she said as they started walking towards the elevater. The door opens and stepped out was Richard and Rachael Moore, with Conan. "Hello," Maron and Chiyaki said.

Richard didn't say anything, but Rachael and Conan said hello. They left for school for school. Miyako didn't come, which was weird. Miyako always come to school before them. "She's probably doing something for catching Kaitou Jeanne," Chiyaki said as they walked to their classes. "And probably Sinbaad to," Maron said. They laughed. Meanwhile… "I can't believe the famous dective Richard Moore is here," Miyako said while her mother served them tea. Richered head got big from another fan of his. Rachael thanked Miyako's mom. Conan was looking around the apartment. "So tell us about this Kaitou Jeanne," Richard said to Miyako's dad. He nodded. He told her about her weird way of stealing things with the help of Miyako busting in every now and again with her two cents.

Conan listen carefully, a little confuse to how the pictures disappeared as well of the items.

Maron and chiyaki was walking from school. "Maron would you like you like to go to the beach with me this Saturday," he asked while grabbing her hand. She blushed and nodded. Thet made it home, and went into the elevators and made to their apartment rooms. They stopped by Maron's door. Their faces close. "Maron…" "Chiyaki…" They were about to kiss, but Miyako bust from her apartment. "Maron! Chiyaki! You won't guess whose here," she yelled. Vaines popped from their heads. "WHAT," they yelled. She widens her eyes at them before she grinned. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something," she asked while leaning against the door. They both blushed and didn't answer. She let it go… for now. "Anyway famous dective Richard Moore is here to help us catch Kaitou Jeanne!"

Maron , Chiyaki, Fin, and Access gasped. Miyako took their gasped as awe. "I know right! I'm so excited that I can't wait for her to steal something else. Just you wait Kaitou Jeanne, your days as a there is over," she said as she twirled. Maron was frozen. Conan was watching as well. 'Hmm… the people from earlier. The girl is acting weird,' he thought. "Yep! That's great. I'm going inside, need to study," Maron said as she unlocked the door and went in. Chiyaki did the same.

Conan was beside Miyako. "Who were they?" "That's my best friends Maron and Chiyaki. They go out." His eyes sharpen 'I see,' he thought. Inside Maron apartment… "Maron you got to be careful! He could figure it out," Fin said as she flew around her. "I know," she said as she put on short blue pants.

Even with Maron's word Fin was still worried. Then Fin suddenly feels a dark presence. It was close. Very close. "I'll go check it out. Be back in a minute." Fin disappeared through the door. She came back a few minutes later. "It's down stairs in your landlord's office. Apperently Salta is taken over by a picture she bought two days again." Maron nodded. "Did you send out the note already?" "Yes. For 8:00 p.m." Maron look over to the clock that was by her bed. An hour before 8:00.

"Kaitou Jeanne sent a note," Miyako's dad said as he got off the phone. Everybody got up. "Where is she striking this time dad," Miyako asked. "Down stairs. Salta's picture she just bought." Miyako nodded and out her fist up. "Okay! Kaitou Jeanne this your last night! And you guys get to see her in action," she said to Conan.

"I'll call the guys." An hour later… "Ready Fin," Maron asked her. "Yes." "Ready for what," Conan asked from the door way. She jumped and turned. "Um… for a jog outside," Maron answered him sweating. He didn't believe it.

"Really now? And you do this when Kaitou Jeanne about to appear? Very suspious don't you think?" Maron got nervous but she didn't show it. "Nope." She started walking towards the door with Fin following close behind. "Well see you later. And good luck catching Kaitou Jeanne Conan," she said challenging him. (How did she know his name?) She cleared it down the stairs as he raised his eyebrow. 'Guess I'll look around her apartment since she left it open,' he thought.

'Jeanne Arc` lend me your power,' Maron said in her head. Pink light appeared and cover her. She was on top of the building. she jumped and did a flip. She came from the light thing. 'Strong and serious. Matchless and marvelous. Energetic and fearless!' She landed on her balcony. Conan was going through her drawer when he saw her. His eyes and mouth was wide as dinner plates.

"Kaitou Jeanne." She smiled and jumped down. "Wait!" He went to the balcony and saw her go through the front door. He ran out her door and down the stairs, couldn't wait for the elevator. There was noise. "Kaitou Jeanne!" "She appears! Shot the nets," Miyako yelled. Nets were falling from the celcing. She dodges all of them, thinking, 'You could do better than this Miyako.'

"Shot at her," Richered said. "No! We can't do that," Miyako said. Richered signed. "Fine, fine." Jeanne made it to the door where the picture was, she went through it. "Lock the door!" Surprise Jeanne turned, but the door was locked. 'Damn!' Rachael came from nowhere and kicked her. "Uhg!" she flew, but regains her balance. Rachael came at her again. She dodged it and kicked her in the back.

Rachael fell. 'Alright time to take the prize time,' she thought. "Demon born in the darkness! In the name of god I'll seal you here!" Light was spreading on the demon. Conan was watching from the little window on the door.

"CHECKMATE!" She threw the pin at the picture, which was an apple tree, and the demon hollered in pain and disappeared along with the picture. It turned into a check piece. "Mission compete," fin said as she grabbed the piece. She escape through the air vent as police tried to break down the door.

Jeanne came down from the air vent that was in her room. "Whew that was close." She said as she changed back. "So you are Kaitou Jeanne," Conan said from the door the door way. Maron gasped as she turned. "How did you get here so fast?" Conan came further into the room, "The stairs. I put a tracking device on you before you left for your '_jog_' just to make sure." 'Damn,' she thought as she clenched her teeth. "I'll erase his memories," Fin said. (She can do that?) Maron shook her head. "No don't do it Fin. The game is up." Fin was shocked. "Maron…" "Who are you talking to," he asked. She faced him. "No one."

Conan raised his eyebrow. "Okay. Anyway why do you steal? For money?" She shook her head. Conan clenched his fists. "Then why make people lives sad? To make yourself feel better because your parents are getting a divorce?"

That made her very angry. "I don't make theirs lives worst! I try to save them from the devil who takes over their hearts!" He was taken aback. Never in a million years would he would've excepted that answer. "And further more my parents have nothing to do with this."

She turned her back on him and went to the balcony. He followed her. "You said you save them from the devil? How?" She signed. "I'm the recantation of Jeanne Arc`. I checkmate demons so that god could get his power back." Conan was speechless. She went to the edge. "If you want to arrest me, you'll have to catch me first!" She jumped. "Maron," Fin yelled.

Conan widens his eyes. 'That idiot,' he thought. He didn't know what came over him, but he just jumps after her. "What are you doing," she asked when she saw him falling after her. He grabbed her arm. "Trying to save you from dying!" Shock, Maron only smiled. They got closer to the ground and just when they were about to hit it god's shield protected them from falling.

They landed on their feet softly. "What… just happen," Conan asked as the shield disappeared. Maron smiled. "That was god who protected us from falling." Conan widens his eyes before he grinned. "Oh I see. So you really are a warrior of god. I'll guess I'll let it go this time," He said.

She bended down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she disappeared. Conan was blushing as he held his cheek, looking dazed.

THE END

Comments: Um… yeah. It was something to read/write this story. So um… yeah. :p review!


End file.
